tankwarsiofandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
This page does not contain tankwars.io V1 Updates. Certain updates also may not show up here. __NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ BETA 2.0.10.11 * Remake of matchmaking system * Multiple bug fixing * Mass salvage duplicate items BETA 2.0.10.8 Early Access (May 1st, 2019) * Conquest tier rooms has been merged into tier 8 rooms; all tiers play in one room per server * Minor grammar corrections * Beginning of balancing in response to these changes BETA 2.0.10.7 Early Access (March 29th, 2019) * 3 new maps (Jungle based maps; one for conquest and two for KingDM) * Updated server systems BETA 2.0.10.6 Early Access (March 26th, 2019) * Assist system changed (Now you need to deal 30% of the target's HP in a time limit of 30 seconds to receive an assist) BETA 2.0.10.5 Early Access (March 18th, 2019) * Name fee (Now 50 gems to change names) * Minor fixes BETA 2.0.10.4 Early Access (March 14th, 2019) * More players on restricted networks should now be able to play BETA 2.0.10.3 Early Access (February 26th, 2019) * Fixed a bug that didn't put party members on the same team BETA 2.0.10.2 Early Access (February 22nd, 2019) * New login method * Conquest endgame timer reduced to 30 * Walls placed inside your opponent's spawn zone will now be destroyed upon placement in those areas * Players inside spawn zones are invulnerable BETA 2.0.10.1 Early Access (February 15th, 2019) * Servers with less than 1 room available are not joinable * Healers now have their own mention if they heal enough; Field Medic ** Healing will also give score * Chemical stats have been temporarily removed and spent points on that statare refunded. BETA 2.0.10.0 Early Access (February 8th, 2019) * Changelog is now up-to-date * Repair prices have changed (For every repair, it will cost twice as much as the previous repair, capping out at the forth) * Walls get a drastic buff: 1500 ---> 3050 * Stationary turrets now give kills and score to the player who deployed them BETA 2.0.9.1 Early Access (February 4th, 2019) * Decreased the ability slots: 6 ---> 5 * Nerfed Mammoth III's DPS while increasing clip size: 15 ---> 16 BETA 2.0.9.0 Early Access (January 29th, 2019) * KingDM powerup bug fixed * Mobile devices blocked from entering rooms (Decreases idle players) * More tier and game info upon spawning * Room tiers changed: 1-2, 3-5, 6-8 ** Optional game (Aka auto, being able to choose max level tank at your disposal) * Wall lifespan reduced to 60 seconds and health decreased ** Turret lifespan decreased to 45 seconds *** Tesla turret nerfed (Range and damage) * Forcefield duration increased to 6 seconds * Bot count now tries to even out teams in team-games BETA 2.0.8.2 Early Access (January 26th, 2019) * Medic moved up to tier II * Room tiers are now 1-2 and 3-8 until player base grows BETA 2.0.8.1 Early Access (January 26th, 2019) * All tier I tanks received a damage buff * Tank tier rooms changed to 1-3, 4-8 * Sniper I - III have speed nerfs BETA 2.0.7.0 Early Access (January 24th, 2019) * Airdrop planes and Air Strafe plane now gets camouflage * Shadow effects are added to all air units * Air Strafe now has a "dive effect" * Bot count reduced (Now only fills up to 70% of the room's free player space) * Increased clip reload time for Mammoths I and II * Spy I II and III now have drones and teleport, not rapid fire and haste ** Spy II and III now have mines ** Spy's fuel duration is now only 7 seconds, but with a DPS buff * Heat-seeking missiles adjusted * Buffed mines, rapid fire, and stomp (More damage) BETA 2.0.6.0 Early Access (January 23rd, 2019) * Option to recolor crosshairs * Medics have faster beam recharges ** Healing beacons are added to all medics * Spy I and II get speed buffs ** More fuel, less DPS for all Spy tanks * Heat-seeking missiles get a slight DPS buff while having less RoF * Mammoth I and II adjustments (Larger clip size, less DPS, longer clip reload, faster fire rate) * Bots now have trouble seeing invisible/cloaked tanks * New users now get 3 day premium * New facebook/twitter share and reward features BETA 2.0.5.0 Early Access (January 21st, 2019) * Mammoth I and II have their weapons changed to dual wield (Meaning that both guns can now fire independently) ** Mammoth III follows same suit with adjustments (Faster projectile speed, less fire rate, more damage) * Spy class tanks now have flamethrower instead of light cannon * Minigun gets slightly more range (But it has less damage and windup time compared to the flamethrower) * Medics get hit points buff and more healing beam duration * Vacuum reworked * Missile projectile speeds enhanced * Fixed PayPal issue when paying in non-USD currencies BETA 2.0.4.1 Early Access (January 18, 2019) * Missile launcher fire rate adjusted and higher damage output * Description of Artillery tanks have the mentioning of further view range than normal tanks. BETA 2.0.3.0 Early Access (January 17, 2019) * Converted all damage into DPS (Makes balancing easier) * Rough balancing of weapons * Easier reading of Damage/DPS on tanks * Nerfed Air Strafe * Minimum health is now higher BETA 2.0.2.1 Early Access (January 16, 2019) * Stopped autofill username (User creation) * Sniper gets view range buff * Leaderboard and Profile not updating fixed * Flamethrower buffed (Damage and range) * Bot adjustments * XP reward for Medics and healing BETA 2.0.1.0 Early Access (January 15th, 2019) * Attempt to fix login bug * More powerup drops and longer time before they despawn * Reworked tank turret physics * Increased minimum aim speed * Buffed damage for Air Strafe, EMP, and Vacuum * Changed tank tier rooms: 1, 2-3, 4-5, 6-8 'BETA 2.0.0.0 Early Access; V2 Public Update (January 14th, 2019) ' * Engine/Game rewrite * Player crew and progression system * Commanders * Shop, Crates, and Inventory * 9 new maps * 49 new tank classes * 10 new abilities * 14 new weapons (Includes variants) * New tank skin system Category:Browse Category:Info